Natsume Proof Mikan
by Salmon Sashimi
Summary: What would you do if your alice suddenly goes haywire and making you unable to go near the one you love the most? And what would you do if you were forced to control your emotions? No flames.


**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! Salmon Sashimi here! We have deleted our first story, "Morphed Emotions" since we didn't think it was that great. Anyway, this fan fic is about **_Mikan's alice going haywire and because of that, she cannot go near the one she loves the most! _**Oh my goodness! Haha! Okay, so here's the story. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Salmon doesn't own Gakuen Alice, and so does Sashimi.

XXX

**Natsume-Proof Mikan**

XXX

By Salmon

**Chapter One: **Going Haywire

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

A chestnut colored haired girl woke up with a start, the annoying sound of her alarm clock buzzed impatiently in her ear. She checked her alarm clock. It was 7:45 am! Late for classes, again! She threw her blanket aside and jumped out of her bed, she had no more time to take a shower. As she stuffed a leftover cupcake from last night's dessert, she put on her uniform and collected her books.

As she ran in the empty hallway, her heart pounded with nervousness as the thought of Mr. Jinno and his horrible frog circled her mind. She imagined the frightening lightning that would come out of his…stick of discipline? Well, she wasn't sure and she didn't want to stop and analyze what it really was since she had to get a move on it!

"Oh gosh, why do I have this feeling that I forgot something important?" she thought to herself as she reached her classroom. She silently opened the door, oh great! It was Mr. Jinno's class.

The classroom was silent, everybody was busy doing math problems in their workbook. Oh thank God! Nobody would see her silently slip into the classroom and get to her seat without them noticing that she hadn't been there for fifteen minutes.

She sat down on her seat and sighed with relief, she got her workbook like the rest of her classmates and buried her nose inside the pages. Mr. Jinno turned around from the black board and saw Mikan, he rolled his eyes. _Late again, _he thought.

"Ok class, pens down. We'll begin checking your workbooks to see how much you've learned"

Everybody nodded solemnly, and some were staring at Mikan – giving her the _"did-she-just-pop-into-class?" _kind of look.

"I haven't done any problem in the page! Oh no! I hope Mr. Jinno doesn't call on me…"

"Ms. Sakura!" his voice boomed in her eyes, as she felt a drop of saliva hit her forehead when he bellowed. She wiped it with disgust and stood up.

"Give me the answer to problem number…"

All of a sudden, the class started laughing very hard. Some were holding there stomachs as tears slid on their cheeks with laughter. What was so funny? Was it because her hair wasn't fixed this morning? Was it because…

"Hey Idiot…"

Mikan turned around, coming to find him smirking. What was so funny? She hadn't done anything stupid or whatsoever.

"Pineapples today, eh? I didn't think you'd show it off!"

Show it off? What did he mean? She looked down and saw that she had forgotten her skirt! Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, her ears deafened by the sound of laughter and her eyes blinded by the ugly face of Mr. Jinno. She dropped her workbook on the floor and darted for the door, "PERVERTS!" she shouted at all of her classmates and slammed the door.

She ran outside, her cheeks beet-red. Yes, this had happened before. She recalled the day she had met Natsume, her skirt had dropped. But the only person who had seen that was Natsume and Ruka, but this time it was her class and…

Mikan shrieked! There was an older level of students having gym class outside! They definitely saw the bright colors of Mikan's underwear and started laughing. Most of them dropped the balls they were holding and fell to the ground with laughter.

Oh gosh, could things get any worse?

She could still seem to hear her classmates laughing, their mocking faces staring at her with amusement. Of all the things in the world, she had to forget one of things that was the most important! As she ran across the hallway to go to her dormitory, echoes of their laughter mocked her and her dignity!

As she reached her dormitory building, unseen (hopefully) – she opened her door and fell on her bed, exhausted from running – she stood up after a minute's rest and got a skirt from her closet.

She put it on and exited the room, her heartbeat had finally relaxed and she would be able to go back to the classroom. Suddenly, she bumped into Hotaru.

"Hi! Hotaru!" she said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Don't come near me, you know what will happen" Hotaru muttered, as she readied her Baka Gun.

"Oh…sorry…hey, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Jinno told me to fetch some things for him, I thought that I'd get some extra film while I was at it"

"Film for what?"

"Oh, I took lots of pictures of you without your skirt and I'm going to sell it for five rabbits each tomorrow. This would make a fortune you see and…"

After those words were uttered, she couldn't hear a single thing anymore, except the laughter of the whole school in the future. Everybody...would...

"NOOOOO!" Mikan hollered, her voice echoed in the whole dormitory building. She ran for her dignity and pride, _I'm acting like a first grader. The more I run, the more I embarrass and make a fool out of myself…_

At that moment she screamed, she felt funny. A huge headache put pressure onto her, cold sweat dripped out of her forehead, as she felt sharp pain burn internally.

As she collapsed into the ground, everything became a sudden blur.

And then…

She fainted.

XXX

**Author's Note: **That's chapter one! Hope you like the start everybody! Please review! Constructive criticisms allowed but flames not accepted. If you'd like to give us suggestions, you may PM (Private Message) us. Thanks!


End file.
